


继承者们

by Dinofelis (AprilComedy)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Character Death, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilComedy/pseuds/Dinofelis
Summary: 擎天柱像父亲般爱着机器卫兵，年轻的战士们也深爱着他们的领袖他们永远不会忘记擎天柱的教诲: 爱，自由，仁慈和宽恕领袖的美德将由下一代们继承，生生不息，直到永远





	继承者们

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Impressionable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081868) by [playswithworms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/playswithworms/pseuds/playswithworms). 



“他一直强撑着保持在线......当我们找到他们的时候，热点一直在用双臂护着他们。他的同伴们，我想这就是支撑着他活下去的理由，否则，就凭漏出的那些能量液，他早就死了。 ”  
千斤顶的情况最为严重，他快漏光了全身的能量液，身下已经形成了一个小池塘。但不论如何，他们被热点牢牢地护在了身下。哦，还有滑车的一条腿，他剩下的部分在爆炸的时候不知道被埋哪儿去了。热点还记得爆炸的灼热，伤口流出的能量液划过手指的潮湿，但他还是坚守着阵地，直到其他的TF找到他们。现场救援的同伴事后回忆说，他们看到Wisehelm，Snugglebits和Tangent紧紧围在一起，好像这样做就可以驱散那令人不安的黑暗，在他们的四周，环绕着他们其余的兄弟， Bridger，Sparkles，Cookie，Caliber，Isotope，Zap。死亡的寒冷降临了他们，火种逐渐黯淡无光，机体被漂成凄惨的白色，徒留躯体证明他们曾经存在于世。  
“我发誓！我要把那个欠拆的红蜘蛛扔进熔炼池！”  
“他早就跑了，铁皮。”一声长长的叹息。 “我们唯一知道的就是红蜘蛛把他们带回来。没有证据证明这次爆炸是他干的。当千斤顶重新上线时，也许他可以告诉我们更多的情况。”  
红蜘蛛。Tangent是他们中唯一还能说话的TF。'拜托，请别伤害我们'，而红蜘蛛只是毫无怜悯的大声嘲讽着。他记起了更多，火光，爆炸，和极端的愤怒，还有歇斯底里的尖叫，但不是他们中的任何一个。  
热点的光学镜头磨损的厉害，好容易挣扎着重新上线的他看到了救护车，尽管伤口还疼得一抽一抽，但可怖的冰冷与空虚已经离他的火种而去。救护车说，千斤顶和滑车已经转危为安，擎天柱就在来的路上，要勇敢，坚持下去。他们做到了。  
“小家伙们。”  
低沉的声音带着隆隆的回响激荡在热点和他兄弟们的链接中，带来安逸与舒适。他仍然动弹不得，但深藏在声音里的悲伤和力量在他的机体中流淌，打碎了被冻结的钢架。擎天柱，他们的Prime，以身犯险只为保护他们，让他们这些年轻的战士安全地走在成长的道路上。擎天柱很久以前就告诉他们，他们这些年轻的TF是他未来的希望。“战争结束后，领袖会到哪里去？”“他会离开，为了他的朋友们。” 当机器卫兵们的年纪大到喜欢缠着长者们问东问西的时候，千斤顶这样对他们说。但现在可算不上太平，这样的话领袖就不会离他们而去了，对吧？  
“在热点彻底好起来之前，其他的机器卫兵们不会离开的，也许你可以试着安抚他们？”  
“距离上次见面已经很久了，希望他们还记得我。我很抱歉，小家伙们。”  
我们当然记得您。  
热点全身疼的厉害， 他太累了，脑袋沉得像灌满了铅，但温暖在他和他的机器卫兵兄弟们的链接中流淌，和Prime轻放在他肩甲上的手一起驱散了火种里的悲伤。  
“Happy claws。”＊ 擎天柱的声音回荡在热点的音频接收器旁， “多少年过去了，他真是一点没变。” Prime可能不知道，Snugglebits早就。尽管他还没有告诉任何人。但就像千斤顶说过的那样，他终究还是成为了他梦想中的那个TF。他不知道他是怎么知道的，但答案仿佛就在那里，只是等待着被挖掘，就像热点就是热点，毋庸置疑，天经地义。在这芸芸众生中，他一直都是他自己。  
“我做了我身为一个医生能做到的一切，还有他的同伴们，剩下的就要靠他自己了。”  
啊，医生，治愈一切伤痛的存在，就像千斤顶、滑车，热点将这无关紧要的念头扫进了回收站。  
“告诉我实情，救护车。”  
“这是一个全新的、未知的领域，擎天柱。接下来告诉你的这些也仅仅是我根据多年的学识做出的猜测而已。”  
沉默像幽灵一般在房间里徘徊着，直到来自铁皮的一声咕哝打破寂静，救护车叹了口气，继续他的医学汇报。  
“好消息是，机器卫兵的火种，包括热点，已经稳定。然而，我仍然没有办法，无论如何，在他还在自我修复的时候修好他的手臂。即便我可以对那些植入的新元件格式化，好适应他目前的配置，但我仍无法确定会不会出现排异反应。”  
救护车的话让热点惊慌失措，尽管那些晦涩的医学术语让他的脑模块一团乱麻。热点必须手脚健全，去建设、救援。如果他残疾了，他还怎么冲在战斗的最前线？  
我们会成为他的双臂，尽管没有大声说出来，但他和其他的机器卫兵对这个结论深感赞同。它来自他的火种深处，那个曾经一片荒芜的地方，但现在，他的兄弟们存在于此，伴随着擎天柱声音和救护车手掌的安抚共鸣着。热点比以往更清楚地意识到，机器卫兵，他的兄弟们，他们都在他的火种里，如此的亲密，就像一家人。  
一起，他们想，不再孤独。  
“坏消息是，他们都表现出了提前进入第三次生长周期的迹象，也许是对损伤和创伤的回应机制。也许是失去战友的冲击，普神知道他们还经历了什么......他们的处理器完好无损，但我们把他们带回来后，到现在他们都没有说过一句话。最好的解决方案是模拟出这个生长反应，好激活他们的自我修复协议，但我……也许千斤顶或者滑车会有些独到的见解。我已经下载了有关这类病情的所有文件，但没有TF比他们更了解自己的机体了。”  
另一只抚摸着他们，是救护车，牵挂着这些徘徊在生死边缘的年轻人的可敬的医官。他意识到了自己现在身上的痛苦和不适，和以往的战损不同，它很久以前发生过一次，周遭的一切都变得寂静，整个机体仿佛从内部开始燃烧，当他们醒来时，全世界都焕然一新。更高，更强，更快，他们可以用更多的词汇叽叽喳喳地吵闹;改变盔甲的制式和颜色；恶作剧般爬到天花板上，将可怜的红色警报当作缓冲垫，惹得神经兮兮的安全主管怒吼出声。  
谢谢你，救护车，”擎天柱说。 “我明白了。”他们依偎在一起，享受着领袖在身边时带来的安全感。像陷入充电状态一样，只是擎天柱的存在让一切更加暖和，他的火种像一颗明亮的恒星在燃烧。 “坚强些，孩子们。”  
我们会的，他们想，即使热点还没有真正清醒，他们向擎天柱承诺，他们会团结一致，无坚不摧。  
救护车很芯焦，因为他们一直静默无声。这时，另一位虚弱的幸存者，Wisehelm**，脱口而出，“擎天柱，”声音细不可闻，他再次努力尝试，这一次听起来好些了。  
“小家伙”，虽然Wisehelm的光学镜暂时下线，但他能听到擎天柱声音里饱含的笑意。一只宽厚的大手拍着他的背部装甲。 “我在这呢。”  
“我们被那些霸天虎抓走了。”  
“我知道，我很抱歉，你现在很安全，霸天虎不会再伤害你了。”  
“但是为什么？”，Wisehelm终于鼓起勇气问出了这个问题，这也是环绕着所有从这场惨剧中幸存下来的TF的疑问。他们为什么要伤害无辜的千斤顶和滑车？为什么看到热点失去双臂他们会大笑出声？为什么他们要把我们扔进黑暗、寒冷的地方？我们的兄弟在火种熄灭后去了哪里？我们会和他们再次团聚吗？  
“可怜的幼崽。”铁皮在某个角落里喃喃自语。  
擎天柱沉重地叹着气。 “我希望我知道，孩子们。一位英明的领袖曾经告诉我，那些伤害别人的人并不是天生就如此的丧心病狂，他们沉沦了，或为生活所迫，或被背叛所伤，而无法看到他们对别人造成的伤害。我们必须牢记，不要让敌人的疯狂击垮我们，当我们被恐惧和愤怒支配，不再怀着理智与怜悯去战斗的时候，我们就和霸天虎没有区别了。”  
Wisehelm好像懂了什么又好像什么都没懂，但是支离破碎的一切让他想到了热点。那些暴徒，他们真的会对那些伤害感同身受？伟大的领袖要怎样修复这千疮百孔的世界？  
“御天敌？”  
“是的。”擎天柱高兴的笑了出来， “很高兴你还记得那些故事。”  
我们记得。擎天柱为他们讲过这个故事。很久很久以前，有一位伟大的领袖，他的名字是御天敌，他聪慧、仁慈，为众生的自由而战，保护他们的火种永远燃烧，不让希望的灯塔倒塌，宇宙欣欣向荣，不同的种族，大家手牵着手，或爪子，或触手，徜徉在友谊和欢乐的海洋中，万众一心。曾几何时，擎天柱像慈父般搂着这些幼生体，将记载于数据板中的传奇作为睡前故事娓娓道来，但是他最后不得不离开幼苗们，重新踏上征程，世间的纷纷扰扰压在他的双肩，让领袖难以脱身。  
“您会留下来吗？”  
擎天柱短暂的犹豫让热点明了最终的答案。“是的，我会留下来。”但不是永远。他要在乎的东西太多了，远甚于机器卫兵。  
“在你彻底好转之前，热点，只要你需要，我会留下。”  
永远，他想说，我们永远需要你。但这个请求怕是会增添领袖的烦恼，所以热点没法开口。他可以感觉到擎天柱多么想留在这些年轻战士的身边，但他要操芯的事太多了，肩负的责任太重了。不过，他们会长大的不是吗？总有有一天他们会成为像横炮飞毛腿那样一样强大的战士，强大到可以帮助、治愈那些破碎的人，像擎天柱、御天敌那样为捍卫众生的自由而战。因旷日持久的战争而迷茫的火种在激烈地燃烧，深埋的信念被重新点燃，耀眼又灼热，宛如塞上蝶破茧重生。他再次看向擎天柱，不同于自己纤薄光滑的装甲，他的身上布满了划痕和凹陷。  
当然啦，我们得快快长大，只有这样才可以保护领袖啊。

—完—


End file.
